Angels of Death
Angels of Death MC |image = AOD_Logo.png |caption = The Angels of Death patch |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |locations = BOABO, Broker Beechwood City, Broker North Holland, Algonquin |leader = Lester Arnold |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |enemies = The Lost MC Uptown Riders Petrovic Bratva Elizabeta Torres |affiliations = Spanish Lords Triads |colors = Red |cars = Hellfury Angel "Angel" Burrito Daemon Wolfsbane Wayfarer Nightblade Gang Burrito Regina |weapons = Knife Pistol Uzi Pump Action Shotgun |businesses = Extortion Drug Trafficking |fronts = Angels of Death Clubhouse Auto Repair Shops Scrapyards |members = Lester Arnold Albert Lawson Joe Jon Simon Nashly Bert Reker (Possibly) Meredith (Associate) Lester Leroc (Undercover)}} The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and the main antagonist gang in The Lost and Damned. Description The Angels of Death MC is an outlaw motorcycle club operating in Algonquin, where they frequently hang out at their clubhouse located in North Holland, Liberty City. They received Heroin from the Triads and deal Cocaine with the Spanish Lords. Like the case of the Albanian Mafia and the Ancelottis, the AOD act as extra muscle for the Triads. Unlike The Lost MC, who in 2008 only have chapters in Liberty City and Alderney, the Angels of Death have numerous chapters including ones in the UK, Europe, Scandinavia, Canada, San Fierro and Australia as well as one in nearly every state of America, although by 2013 their rivals pose a much bigger threat, expanding on both the east and west coasts and throughout the Midwest, including chapters in Los Santos and Blaine County. The Angels of Death also have a themepark in Florida and sell branded merchandise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. According to their official in-game website, angelsofdeathonline.com, the Angels of Death started in San Andreas in 1949 as a small club for people unsatisfied with a non-segregated society. Lester Arnold is the leader of the Angels of Death and was born in San Fierro, along with Road Captain Joe Jon Johnson. Events of GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, they are operating around Beechwood City, can be seen around the Burger Shot and basketball court in Beechwood City, and can also be found in BOABO. Events of TLAD In The Lost and Damned, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City or BOABO anymore, they only spawn around their clubhouse in North Holland. In The Lost and Damned, the player can enter The Angels of Death clubhouse during multiplayer. Events of TBOGT In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City but they do in BOABO. They also spawn in North Holland near their clubhouse and Northwood, near Luis' safehouse where they can be seen patrolling the streets and mingling with the residence. Given that they are a supposed white-supremacist MC, they seem quite out of place in this predominantly African American/Latino area. They appear to have replaced the North Holland Hustlers, an African American gang that is suppose to spawn there (hence the name). Events of GTA Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Hsin labels the Angels of Death as one potential suspect for the sabotage of the Triads. He hires Lester Leroc to team up with Huang Lee to investigate. Lester attempts to infiltrate into the gang in order to obtain intel, however the drugs and biking as part of the admission test is overwhelming for him, thus Huang assists by taking over on the biking stunts, attacking The Lost Brotherhood members and selling drugs. However, after having sex with Meredith, The Angels of Death leader's girlfriend, Lester learns that the gang is innocent in regard to the Triads' sabotage. Members *Lester Arnold - Liberty City chapter President *Joseph Johnson - Road Captain *Albert Lawson - Lieutenant *Unnamed lieutenant † *Lester Leroc - Prospect (undercover) *Meredith - Old lady of Lester Arnold Mission appearences ;GTA IV *The Snow Storm ;TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Hit the Pipe *Heavy Toll ;GTA CTW *Double Trouble *Convoy Conflict *See No Evil Territory This is a list of the areas where the Angels of Death appear throughout Liberty City. *Beechwood City, Liberty City *BOABO, Liberty City *North Holland, Liberty City *Northwood, Liberty City *Boulevard, Liberty City *Skyway Diner, Tudor, Alderney Weapons of Choice GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony They act and behave like civilians, only armed and aggressive. *Knife *Pistol *Micro SMG *Pump Action Shotgun The Lost and Damned Full on gang members, arch enemies, will have more weaponry. *Knife *Pistol *Automatic Pistol *Micro SMG *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Assault Rifle - (Gang Wars Only) *Grenade - (Gang Wars Only) Influence *The Angels of Death appear to be based on the Hells Angels Motorcycle Club, particularly from their name and location of founding (both originate from the west coast of the United States). The club's name may be a reference to Josef Mengele, a Nazi physician who was nicknamed "the Angel of Death" due to the deadly human experiments he performed on prisoners of war at the Auschwitz concentration camp. Gallery AngelsOfDeathLieutenant-TLAD.jpg|A lieutenant of the Angels of Death. AngelsofDeathClubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|The Angels of Death's clubhouse. AngelsofDeathClubhouse-TLAD-interior.jpg|Angels of death clubhouse interior. EFLC 2013-08-05 15-41-13-53.jpg|A group of Angels of Death hanging out. EFLC 2013-08-05 15-38-41-85.jpg|The Angels of Death MC back patch Hellfury-AOD-GTA4.PNG|Niko Bellic riding an Angels of Death Hellfury Burrito-GTACW-AngelsOfDeath.png|The Burrito in GTA: Chinatown Wars used by the Angels of Death. Trivia * An OG Loc CD can be found next to the jukebox in the Angels of Death Clubhouse. This is somewhat ironic as the Angels of Death are supposedly a white supremacist gang. * The Lost always call Angels of Death members "Deadbeats." In the same way, The Lost members are called "Losers" by the AoD. * The Angels of Death and the Lost MC's wars are referenced to the one The Families and Ballas have by Malc. He says their wars are like the wars in Los Santos (He also mentions the Jefferson Motel). It should be noted The Lost and AoD hate each other as much as the aformentioned gangs do. * According to a special Weazel News report, the Angels of Death claim that they are just a "social club," a hint to the Hells Angels who claim exactly the same thing about themselves; pointing out that the AoD are a parody of the Hells Angels. Both the Hells Angels and the Angels of Death have books written about them by their leaders. * In GTA IV's Multiplayer "Mafiya Work" mode, Kenny Petrovic reveals that the leader of the AoD organization (Lester Arnold) has a bike which he calls "Sexy Charlie," and then orders it to be destroyed. * The gang's favorite radio stations are Liberty City Hardcore, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 & Anvil. * In TBoGT, Angels of Death members spawn frequently in North Holland, unlike the original game and the first DLC where it is supposed to be the North Holland Hustlers' gang territory. * Angels of Death members only appear as pedestrians in TBoGT. They don't appear in any specific missions. * During a random event in GTA V, a member of The Lost MC tells the protagonist, (Michael or Franklin) that the Angels of Death are finished and that they have no longer any current chapter which means that the gang has been destroyed by The Lost during the time between 2009 and 2013. However this could just be a false bravado on the part of the member in an attempt to "talk up" his club. * During gang wars in The Lost and Damned, Johnny sometimes yells "Go back to San Fierro" at Angels of Death members, referencing the fact that the club began in San Fierro. Navigation }} es:The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club fr:Angels of Death pl:Angels of Death ru:Ангелы смерти Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club Category:Angels of Death Category:Redirects